Harry Potter and his Life After War (Part One of Three)
by Theseus Stark
Summary: New title. This stories timeline will go from the end of the war to when Albus is born. Story will focus on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. All previous chapter have been deleted to make room for the updated version of all the other chapters. From May 1998- August 1999. HIATUS until I sit and think about where the story is headed.
1. Announcement

**I know we aren't supposed to do this, but I feel like I should. I am currently working on updating this story completely. I had already started in early January, but took a break to concentrate on School and Work. Now that school is over I hope to get on a regular update schedule. This story will have either multiple updates a week to one a month. The first two chapters will be re-released on Saturday, and then I will try to put two up every other day until I start with new chapters. The total story will change a little bit, but the end point will remain the same. I am slowing it down and going to stop rushing the story. One major change is that Harry and Ron will not be returning to Hogwarts as originally planned. Harry will work as an Auror while Ron will help George out with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I am also looking to make this a collaboration, but I don't know if that will happen or not yet, I'm talking to some people and would love to talk to some more especially if you can write Adult Situations. If interested PM me and I will message you as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and to reward you I will give you a small taste by giving you the chapter titles for this story. **

**Chapter 1- Harry's Story**

**Chapter 2- A Time for Grieving **

**Chapter 3- A Trip Down Under**

**Chapter 4- A Time for Shopping**

**Chapter 5- A Time for Training**

**Chapter 6- A Time for Goodbyes **

**Chapter 7- First Field Training**

**Chapter 8- An Accident**

**Chapter 9- Draco Malfoy**

**Chapter 10- Troubles At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 11- Gringotts **

**Chapter 12- Christmas Time**

**Chapter 13- Trip to America**

**Chapter 14- Weasley a Harpie? **

**Chapter 15- Family**

**Chapter 16- One Year Anniversary **

**Chapter 17- Graduation at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 18- Harry the Tour Guide**

**Chapter 19- A Proposal**

**Chapter 20-Final Auror Training**


	2. Harry's Story

**Welcome to the new first chapter of Harry Potter's Life After War! This story has been completely updated and I can't express how excited I am to restart this story. I have taken some things out of the story and moved some things to the second part. The first thing some will notice that compared to the original version this is slowed down more and has more depth conversations and more emotion shown. This story will only be twenty chapters and I will try to update at least once a week. Enough rambling, enjoy Harry's Story and please review.**

* * *

A familiar young man wakes up from a long slumber from a glare from the sun. He is startled. 'How long have I been asleep?' he thinks to himself. He looks around and finds his glasses on his bedside table and puts them on. He scans the room looking for someone to tell him how he had gotten up to the Gryffindor Dorms and to the four poster bed that he had grown to love. 'Where is everyone?' he thought. He tries to stand, but falls back onto the bed in shear pain, he lets out a yell. Tears are now running down his face as flashes of the previous day flash through his mind.

The thoughts made him forget about the pain in his body as he sprinted to the nearest bathroom and vomited into a toilet. As he went to wash his hands he decided he should shower so he went back to the dormitory and look for clothes. When he arrived he saw a fresh set of clothes on his bed with a note.

_Harry,_

_Take these and shower and when you are done please join us in the Great Hall. We would really like to see you. _

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

After he took the clothes and started heading back to the bathroom he started crying. 'I can't believe their all gone,' he thought to himself. He tried his hardest to calm down and headed back to the bathroom to shower and go face the one family he felt he couldn't. After he showered he got into the fresh clothes and brushed his teeth and tried to get his hair to lay flat which failed like always. Before he left the bathroom he decided to just throw away his blood soaked clothes they would just bring back memories of the war if he kept them. After disposing of the clothes he headed down to the Great Hall and when he arrived he didn't even have the strength to enter, he just broke down in tears in the doorway.

Mrs. Weasley had seen this and rushed over to Harry who was like a son to her. "Shhhh, Harry it's going to be fine," Mrs. Weasley said trying to calm him down. "Your okay, we are here for you." Slowly the entire Weasley family was closing in around him.

"I'm….so….s-s-sorry a-a-bout Fr-Fred," Harry cried into her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Fr-Fr…every one of us knew what we were getting ourselves into when we answered the call to arms." Mrs. Weasley now had tears rolling down her face.

"If I could've gotten here sooner…."

"Stop," George interrupted. "I have already lost my twin. Stop blaming yourself Harry. We need to be strong. That is what Fr-Fr-….he would've wanted." All this did was make George start crying as well.

Mr. Weasley decided it was time to speak up, "Minerva is letting us use Gryffindor Tower for our sleeping quarters for today and tomorrow. How about we all head up there and get out of everyone's way? The Morticians will be here soon to take the bodies and prepare them for the funerals."

Mr. Weasley then ushered his family plus Harry and Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in his favorite arm chair while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the couch in front of the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on a smaller sofa opposite Harry while the rest of the Weasley family were spread out around the room. The rest of the day they just stayed in the common room and even had dinner up there. The following day Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were heading to the Burrow to check the status of it and begin cleaning it for the rest of the families return the following day.

The next day Harry woke up to whispering next to him, it was Ron and Hermione. Harry looked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said while blushing.

"Morning," Harry greeted. "I have an idea."

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

"I think we should tell everyone about what we were doing for the past year," Harry suggested.

"Do you think they should know about everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but to be cautious I think we should make sure the information about the Horcruxes should not leave the meeting," Harry replied.

"Okay, but when should we have a meeting to tell them and who should we tell?" Hermione asked now taking notes.

"All the Weasley's, the Order, and Dumbledore's Army and we should have the meeting tonight after dinner," Harry answered.

"I'll use the coins to get Dumbledore's Army the info," Hermione said.

"I'll tell my family to be there," Ron said.

"Then, I'll go talk to Kingsley and get the Order here for the meeting," Harry said. "I think first though we should go eat breakfast."

"Agreed," Ron laughed.

The trio got up and went to the Common Room and ate breakfast with the Weasley's who were left at Hogwarts. Once they were done eating Hermione went up to the girl's dorm to grab the coin for contacting Dumbledore's Army, Ron stayed in the Common Room to talk to his family, and Harry left Gryffindor Tower and headed towards Great Hall to find Kingsley or McGonagall. Once Harry arrived in the Great Hall a tall dark skinned man walked towards him.

"Harry, I have been looking for you," the man greeted.

"Kingsley, I was looking for you as well," Harry began. "Ron, Hermione, and myself will be holding a meeting tonight. This meeting is completely confidential."

"May I inquire about the purpose of this meeting?" Kingsley asked.

"We want to tell our story about where we have been for the past year," Harry replied.

"Well then that settles my business for you as well," Kingsley nodded. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Could you contact the Order and tell McGonagall to round up the professors?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," Kingsley replied. "By the way it is Minister Shacklebolt if you address me in public."

"Congratulations, Minister," Harry congratulated.

"Until tonight Mr. Potter," Kingsley said with a bow and headed out of the Great Hall.

Harry left the Great Hall and ran into a familiar red head. When he saw her, his heart sank all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. 'I need to talk to her before the meeting,' he thought to himself. 'It would be best for both of us.'

"Ginny," Harry called and he saw her turn and start walking towards him. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny replied.

"Ineedtotalktoyouwouldyouliketojoinmeonawalkaround theblacklake?" Harry asked nervously.

"Come again?" Ginny smiled.

"Ginny, I need to speak with you," Harry replied with sweat starting to drip down his face. "Would you like to join me on a walk around the black lake?"

"Of course Harry," Ginny replied.

Harry led the way out to the black lake. They walked side by side, but silent. Harry found a spot halfway around the lake and motioned for them to stop and sit for a few minutes.

"Ginny," Harry began. "I feel like I need to tell you what Hermione, Ron, and I have been doing since last August. I also want to apologize for leaving you."

"Harry, you don't need to apologize," Ginny interrupted. "I understand why you left me. At the time sure I was pissed off, but after a while I realized you only did it to protect me and my family. You don't have to tell me about where you went if you don't want to."

"I do want to Ginny," Harry said. "I want to tell you everything before I tell it tonight."

"Okay," Ginny replied. "Go ahead and tell me your story Harry."

Harry told Ginny the whole story starting with the duel they had against Death Eaters in a London Café all the way to when they arrived at Hogwarts. He told her about Horcruxes and even the Deathly Hallows. He told her how negatively the Horcruxes would attack emotions and how that had caused Ron to leave them for a few weeks. He reassured her that if it weren't for Ron's return he would've drowned. Harry even told her about how he had been a Horcrux and that is why he had to pretend to be dead during the battle. At that Ginny started crying. Harry held her in his arms for what seemed like forever until Ginny whispered, "Harry, I still love you."

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry replied.

They decide it was time to go back to the castle as they watched the sun start lowering behind the trees. Once inside they were greeted by Molly who had noticed their hands intertwined with one another and just smiled. They had dinner and then headed to the classroom where the meeting would be held. Harry, Hermione, and Ron told most of the whole story. They only part they left out was about the Deathly Hallows being real. Harry thought that was best so that the Elder Wand could lay in rest with Dumbledore until he, the Master of Death, would die. After nearly two hours of storytelling Harry ended the meeting. Kingsley was the first to come up to him afterwards, "Harry, I would like to talk to you about something, if you have the time."

"Not now, please," Harry pleaded. "I would like to go rest and say goodbye to those that had fallen. I just need time to collect myself."

"Very well I will come see you at the Burrow whenever you are ready to chat," Kingsley replied. "Go home with your family Mr. Potter. I will see you soon."

The next morning the whole Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione left for the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes or anything of that sort. If you find something that doesn't make sense or any grammatical error please quote it and leave it as a review and I will fix it as soon as possible. **


End file.
